Happily Ever After
by KeyQuis
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. It’s Himeno and Hayate’s wedding day. Filled with laughs and fluffs. A complete one-shot.


**Happily Ever After**

KeyQuis: A reader wanted a more 'visual graphic read' for "Is This Love"(in other words, an R-version of my story). My response: ' 0o '. I negotiated and she happily agreed to my alternative. Tastefully rendered and still fun to read. For all the fan girls out there (like myself XD). This has got to be my favourite out of everything I wrote. Despite circumstances, I can't believe I turned out to be a romantic fluff writer with a comical side...

**Summary:** Title pretty much says it all. It's Himeno and Hayate's wedding day. Filled with laughs and fluffs. A complete one-shot

* * *

It was an endless white. An endless day of bliss of joy. The old, yet refurnished church bells rang out loud, proclaiming the start of new life between two young lovers. The hour long ceremony had come to an end. The exchanged vows finished with a happy kiss between the newly wedded couple. The entire town of Awayuki celebrated the special occasion and everyone would remember this day in their lives.

"Hayate. Everyone's watching," Himeno whispered in her husband's ear. "You don't have to make every kiss so deep."

Hayate laughed. He was carrying Himeno bridle style down the aisle, paying no attention to the guests around them as well as the endless clicking of cameras and camcorders. The only thing on his mind was the great feeling of finally being able to carry Himeno like this.

"I could care less. I'm going to make every kiss with you count." Hayate smiled and looked at his beautiful bride before pulling her closer for another kiss, one more passionate than its predecessor. Himeno wrapped her arms even more tightly around his neck.

"Hey! You have plenty of time to do that elsewhere," Go yelled out. Deep in his heart, he was cheering for his leader, his fellow Wind Knight who had finally claimed his princess. He continued whistling out in joy.

"Yah! I don't want to see you smooching Himeno nee-chan, Hayate!" Mannen yelled out, shortly after Go's comment. Mannen received a knuckle punch in the head for his remark. Shin and Hajime laughed at the ever so loud mouth Ice Knight.

"You know, Mannen, you'll probably do the same thing when you find your princess," Kei stated. He eyed the growing teen before teasing a bit more. "That is if you can get her to love you and your immaturity." Kei stared at the lovely rose bouquet that Himeno had thrown at him, literally thrown at him. Himeno was grinning when the thing had got caught in his hair. It would have been condemning to get out if Shin didn't use his powers on the bouquet. _How thoughtful of her to give this to me. _Himeno knew that Kei needed a woman in his life and Kei didn't deny the fact in his heart. He really wanted someone to love. _Maybe one day, I'll find a woman for me._ He attention went over to another happy couple.

"Himeno looks so beautiful in that dress," Takako said merrily. "I'm so happy for her." She felt her beloved stroking her hair.

"You're always beautiful to me. Doesn't matter what you wear," Sasame teased, gently kissing the side of her neck from behind. He tilted his wife's face towards his own and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead, making her blush.

"Stop that, Sasame." Takako pulled away from her all too loving husband. "We're celebrating Himeno and Hayate's wedding, not our own." She denied Sasame the pleasure of kissing her on the mouth by placing a stopping finger on his lips. "No goodies for you when we get home," Takako threatened as Sasame looked deeply at her with his alluring eyes.

Sasame retreated to his former position, hugging her from behind. "I don't need to kiss you to feel happy. Every single moment with you is a blessing already." He felt her lean in against his arms. "I love you, Takako. I always will." One hand went to caress her slightly bulging abdomen.

Takako placed a hand over his. She was pregnant with their child. Another four months and another joy would be added to their life. A new life created through love. Takako couldn't be thankful enough for Himeno's words that saved her. _"Everyone was born to live, to live and find happiness." _There was a part of her that wished she discovered Sasame's feelings for her when she was a Prétear, but hypothetical thoughts like those were meaningless now that she had everything she wanted. _No, Sasame's love is everything that I'll ever need. _The both of them looked forward at the new couple leaving the church doors.

Mayune eyed the now-teenage Mannen. He looked quite handsome with his messy ice-coloured hair. He was in an argument with Go and Kei. _One day, I'll make him mine. _If food wasn't a way to a man's heart, then it might as well be video games. "Oh Mannen!" she chimed out. "Mannen!" She stormed right over and fiercely grabbed him by the arm. "I need you to do some more errands for me at the mansion later on." She dragged him away from the rest of the Leafe Knights.

"Uh, wait Mayune. I haven't finished business with the older guys yet," Mannen complained. "They don't think I'll ever find a girlfriend, those old jerks." He looked back at Go and Kei, who both had murderous looks on their faces. "On second thought, let's go." He let Mayune drag him away.

"Old? I beg to differ," Kei fumed. "Why I haven't gotten a single wrinkle on my skin and white hair on my head. That little punk. I bet I will find a girlfriend before he does."

Go laughed hard. Even though Mannen's insult was tough on their pride, Kei's response was utterly amusing. "You? Find a girlfriend? Mannen already has Mayune as one..." Go couldn't stop laughing. Shin and Hajime joined in with Go.

"Hey. Himeno gave me this bouquet. Theoretically, I should get married in the future because I caught it," Kei stated plainly in his defense.

"I thought you didn't believe in stuff like that," Go added with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Just like I didn't believe Hayate could love Himeno. I do now. Fairy tales can come true. Correction. Fairy tales do come true," Kei replied. "Every once in a while anyways."

Go nodded. This day was extremely special to him, even though it wasn't his own wedding. He had seen Hayate smile nonstop for the past few hours. "Yeah, let's just hope we find ourselves in a fairy tale with a happy ending because man, we are getting old." Kei nodded in agreement.

"We are indeed. Even as Leafe Knights, our time is still limited." He patted Shin and Hajime on the head. "We never know when it's going to end."

Shin spoke out innocently," Because every moment in life is precious. Mawata nee-chan said so."

Hajime joined in. "She says it's important to spend time with those important to you and that getting married gives two people more time together." He and Shin smiled at the older knights.

"It's something like that," Go replied in response. "Something like that."

"Actually, getting married is a lot more than that," Kei began. "Getting married also allows two people to-" Kei got cut off by Go's swift hand.

"Shhhh. They don't need to know any more details about marriage." Go whispered to the Light Knight. He pointed to Sasame and Takako who were standing on the opposite side of the church. "Kids don't need to know about that part."

Kei pulled the silencing hand off his mouth. "You idiot. I wasn't going to tell them about _that_. You're so brainless sometimes, Go. No wonder you scare girls." Shin and Hajime giggled.

"Hey! Are you guys just going to stand there and argue?" Sasame yelled out. "They're going into the carriage already." He took Takako's hand and headed out the door to see the happy couple about to exit the whole ceremony. The other 4 knights soon followed.

Himeno waved to her parents on the side. Both of them were spewing out tears of joy. They were so happy that their daughter was finally married to the man she loved after waiting several years before doing so. They gave Hayate permission on the condition he wait for Himeno to finish school and established a career of some sort. Hayate agreed and started his career in interior and exterior home design first, while patiently waiting for this day that had finally come. Kaoru couldn't have wished for someone better for his daughter. Hayate was not perfect, but he was the best thing in Himeno's life.

"Take care of Himeno, Hayate-kun!" Kaoru yelled out, just before Hayate entered the carriage.

"I always have and always will!" Hayate yelled back, with a wide smile on his handsome face.

Hayate saw Sasame in the archway of the church, giving him a devilish grin and smile. Hayate could only give Sasame the same gesture before closing the door on the carriage. His bride was waiting for him.

* * *

As soon as the door slammed shut, Hayate crushed Himeno against the seat with his body. He began to kiss her passionately, like he never did before. Himeno happily responded to his urgent desires and parted her lips to let his tongue slip in. Hayate had waited for four years for this day. What seemed like an eternity of time had passed and Himeno was finally his bride, his wife. Patience is a virtue. Himeno squirmed underneath his comfortable weight on top of her. Hayate's fast movement when the door shut caught her unexpectedly and totally off guard. And before she knew it, she and Hayate were french-kissing for the first time. It felt more than wonderful.

Hayate finally hesitantly broke the kiss. He had to catch his breath because the kiss made him all dizzy. His whole body and mind was intoxicated with the thought of showing Himeno how much he loved her. Like Sasame, he didn't abandon his knighthood. He simply traded it in for something better. Being a Leafe Knight was a duty-bound task. The only mission and purpose in life was to protect it. Nothing more, nothing less. Quite a pitiful and empty job despite its high status. Hayate knew he couldn't do the job forever. It was too painful to neglect and ignore the feelings of the heart. There was no way he could deny his love for Himeno. Following Sasame, he decided that he would only be one girl's knight. He wanted to swear his faithfulness and himself to one girl, Himeno. Himeno was lying on the seat, also breathless and smiling. Tanaka was given orders to drive the two safely back to the Awayuki estate, to their new home on a small segment of the huge land. He didn't pay attention to the two sitting in the back. Even though he couldn't see anything because of the covered windows, he had a pretty good idea what was going on. Youngsters in love, still with their hair intact. Tanaka kept on driving.

"Hayate, stop. We still have the dinner party to go to afterwards," Himeno said as Hayate began to kiss her bare shoulder. "We have to change our bridal outfits when we get back." Hayate pulled down sleeve of her gown a bit more, revealing a bit more soft skin to play with.

"Then stop loosening my shirt collar because it's not helping," Hayate said before leaving a kiss mark by her collar bone. For the second time in his life, he couldn't control his body. The first time was when Himeno was sitting on the stairway on the same church. It was soon after she had decided to leave her home in fear of another attack from Fenrir. He heard her leave the sanctuary and decided to follow her outside. Maybe it was the moonlight setting that fixed the mood because all he wanted to do was admire the young Prétear. He half-confessed his feelings out that night. The moment she told him how she didn't regret becoming the Prétear because she was able to meet him made his emotions run wide. "_We were all looking for a Pretear and we found you. In this vast world, it was I who found you..."_ Hayate could never forget that almost-kiss. He had grabbed Himeno and pulled her against him, leaned in and shortened the distance between their lips. If not for the stupid pop-can, that would have been their first kiss. Hayate paused a bit and laid his head on Himeno's chest. Her heart was beating as rapidly as his own. "I love you."

"Me too," Hmeno replied quietly. It was a strange position indeed, but thankfully the seat was large enough to accommodate the wedded couple. Himeno's hands gently ran through his hair. For a guy, Hayate sure knew how to keep his long hair strong, shiny and silky. Hayate was sort of sleeping on her and she didn't mind at all. Another moment in life to cherish. Minutes passed by before Hayate sat up and reversed their positions. Himeno lay atop of her knight and watch his deep blue eyes fill with mischief. "Hayate." She rested her head over his heart and felt it beat for her. "I love you."

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing those words," Hayate said, wearing a soft smile. "And I know I'll never get tired of kissing you." He pulled her head forward, making her lock lips with his longing lips. Hayate released his hands and let them roam along her back. They stroked the bare skin along her shoulder blades, making her quiver against him. _Himeno..._

"Excuse me. We have arrived. I will wait in the carriage for your return. Dinner starts in an hour," Tanaka announced through the intercom. "Please remain decent until dinner is over and then you two can do whatever you want," he added, feeling a little embarrassed chauffeuring the love birds. Well, it was at Natsue's request.

Himeno got up and blushed. "I can't believe Tanaka said that. It's so...embarrassing."

Hayate answered. "Well, it sort of is. I mean...our position. You're sitting on top of me, princess." He laughed boyishly. "We can cancel dinner if you want to..."

Himeno realized that she in a very compromising position and made haste to get off of Hayate completely. She fixed her dress. She faked an angry face at him. "We? Don't you mean 'you'?"

Hayate purred out her name. "Himeno, don't you want to skip dinner with me too?" He put on puppy dog eyes. "Skip everything and go straight to dessert." He watched her face go bright red.

Himeno stormed out of the carriage. _Hayate has been hanging around Sasame way too much._ _I swear, he learns everything from him. _"I'll be changing first. I don't care about you and your dessert!" Himeno went inside their house first. He followed soon after.

* * *

Hayate quickly changed into his dinner suit. He left his change room and went to tease Himeno and her slowness.

"Stupid zipper." This time, she didn't have her sisters helping her with the dress. "Why won't it budge?" She didn't notice Hayate silently slip into her room.

"Because you're using too much force, tulip head." Hayate walked up behind her and pulled the zipper down for her. "See. Nice and easy, slow and steady." It was fun teasing her so lovingly.

Himeno felt Hayate slowly pull the dress down for her. She knew he was playing with her. "Patience, Hayate." She walked out his grasp and pointed a commanding finger to the door. "Out. I don't need your help anymore." He didn't listen.

Hayate wrapped his arms around her waist, making Himeno tingle beneath her skin. "Is that so? I can help you undress faster," he whispered seductively in her ear. He began kissing her neck.

Himeno felt like giving into Hayate's touch. She wanted to respond to the tenderness. After all, they were finally married. "Since when did you become such a romantic?" she asked dreamily. Her gown slowly slipped downwards.

"Your mother. Natsue showed me her special romance section. I read some pretty steamy stories in that library corner." Hayate let out a soft chuckle and released Himeno. "I should save everything for tonight. Your parents would kill me if I didn't." He headed out the door, but just before he left he decided to tease Himeno once more. "You don't look too decent right now, darling. You sure you don't want dessert now?" He instinctively closed the door before her hair brush hit him in the head.

"ARG! HAYATE!" Himeno's face was crimson red. She never knew Hayate's provocative side until now and she was afraid to admit that she liked it. His sweet endless teasing caused her heart to beat violently. _He is such a pervert! _Himeno quickly changed into her dinner dress and looked in the mirror, only to blush some more. Hayate had left a very noticeable mark on the side of her neck. "HAYATE! GET IN HERE NOW!" Himeno screamed furiously.

Hayate unsurely re-entered the room. Himeno commanded him to walk over. He didn't know what the big fuss was until she pointed at his kiss mark.

"Look what you did to me! I can't show up with that on me!" Himeno faked some tears, trying to execute her plan of revenge. Hayate walked right over as expected.

"Aw, tulip head doesn't like my pre-dinner gift. How about I-" Hayate was brutally pushed onto the bed before finishing his sentence. Himeno jumped on him. "Hey...I thought you didn't-" Himeno fiercely kissed him and he savoured the moment.

Himeno quickly loosened his shirt collar and began to kiss Hayate's neck. He smelled wonderful with the cologne on and Himeno nipped the soft flesh a little harder, making him softly groan in delight. Before he could return the kiss, Himeno swiftly jumped of the bed. "There! Now you have to walk around with that on too." Himeno smiled at her visible little vengeance.

Hayate smiled in return. He didn't care if people saw it. He liked it there. It was his first one and he might as well cherish it while it was still on. He remembered the countless little kiss marks he gave her. Himeno always became cutely angry after all of them. "I love it. It means you want me, my beautiful wife." Hayate got off the bed and picked Himeno off the ground. "Let's get to dinner now. Everyone's waiting for us."

Himeno rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why do I even bother to challenge you?" Himeno let herself relax in his firm embrace. "I love you, Hayate."

* * *

Takako nudged Himeno's side. "You and Hayate didn't do anything before dinner, did you?"

Takako smiled coyly at her. Himeno felt her blood pressure rise at the thought of her and Hayate doing anything "Of course not! Why would we?," she answered in a hysterical voice.

Takako shifted her chair closer to the bride's. "Because you both have kiss marks on your necks. What happened, Himeno?" Takako winked and smiled. "Don't worry, you both are married now."

"We didn't do anything yet!" Himeno tried to keep her voice down some more. "Hayate said he wouldn't do anything until after dinner, Takako. He was just teasing me after we left the church. I swear, nothing happened yet." Himeno was embarrassed at her honest answer.

"But something will happen after dinner!" Mawata exclaimed from behind, surprising her unwary sister. "I'm so happy for you, Himeno. Hayate waited for you." She gave Himeno a cheerful hug. "You're so lucky so find someone like him."

Himeno pulled out a chair and Mawata sat beside her. "You'll find your guy one day, don't worry."

"I don't know, I mean. He doesn't even know that I'm in love with him. He's the dense type," Mawata replied nervously.

"WHAT!" both Takako and Himeno shouted in unison. They stared at the pretty single girl in front of them. Mawata was still the most sought after girl in the whole high school.

"So who is it? How come you never told us before? Who's the brainless idiot?" Himeno watched Mawata blush slightly. Takako nodded as well.

Mawata fidgeted in her seat. "Um, promise not to tell him. He's older than me." Her eyes slowly searched the room for her crush. He was catering the food and looked cute in his waiter attire. "Don't say a thing, I don't want him to know." Mawata watched him smile generously at everyone and felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled at her from across the room.

Himeno and Takako turned their heads and found the source of Mawata's attention. The person she was looking at was none other than that knight.

"GO?" Himeno and Takako exclaimed in unison. Mawata's cheeks deepened another shade of red.

"Shhhhhhhh." Mawata silenced the two. "It's nothing big, just a small crush."

"When did it start? What'd you see in him? Is it his eyes? His body?" They bombarded her questions.

"Wait." Mawata held up her hands to defend herself. "About three and a half years ago. Maybe four..." Mawata shyed away. "He was teaching me how to bake a cake...and every week he'd teach me something new to cook. I only noticed it when we were baking your wedding cake, Himeno."

"Four years?" Takako gasped. "That's like forever, girl. You have to tell him before it's too late."

"Yeah, you have to! A crush for that long is the same as unrequited love. You have to tell him today." Himeno got out of her seat and pulled Mawata up too. "Here, I'll help you."

"Wait, Himeno. I just really like being with Go. He makes me happy with his cheerfulness. What if he doesn't love me back? I'm happy with the way things are, Himeno. I'm not alone when he's around." Mawata really didn't want to confess to Go.

"Nonsense!" Takako grabbed Mawata's other arm. "Come on, let's go." She and Himeno dragged Mawata over to the other side of the room.

"What do you suppose they're up to, Mannen?" Mayune asked the bored Ice Knight.

"I dunno," Mannen replied dully. "How long do I have to sit with you like this, Mayune? I'm getting kinda sleepy." He yawned and rested his head on the table. "Wake me up when it's over."

"Oh no you don't!" Mayune literally yanked Mannen off his seat and dragged him to the centre of the dance floor. "You will be dancing with me!" She placed her hands on the youngster and began waltzing.

"Looks like Mannen's having fun," Go said to Kei, who was eating slices of roast beef. He watched Mannen fumble all over the place and twirl on the dance floor. It was entertaining to watch him grow up.

"Looks like I was wrong about him." Kei felt a small twinge of jealously in his blood. "It's obvious she has her eyes set on him." Kei saw three woman walk over to him, two of them already taken.

"Can you excuse us for a bit, Kei? We want to talk with Go." Himeno gave him a menacing smile and Kei did as he was told.

"So what can I get you ladies? The cake is still in the back. It'll be out in the end. Mawata did a perfect job of icing it," Go said professionally.

"Actually, we just wanted to talk. Mawata has something to say to you, Go." Himeno gave the Fire Knight a helpful wink, but he didn't pick it up.

"Erm, okay. Did you have some new recipe in mind to try out next week, Mawata?" Go asked the young girl. _I never knew she was so cute. I got such a dense head. Must be Mannen's fault._

"Go tell him already!" Takako and Himeno roughly pushed Mawata forward and Go caught her before she fell. The two of them quickly waved good bye and went back to their seats.

"What do you suppose they were up to, Mawata?" Go asked, noticing how interesting it felt to hold a girl. "You alright?" He gave her an innocent caring look.

"I'll be fine now. Let's go someplace more quiet to talk." Mawata took his hand and led them out to the hallway.

* * *

Kei watched everything from the corner of the room. Even Shin and Hajime had a small band of girls around them. "Oh well, I guess that's just my luck," he said to himself.

"So, Mr. Light Knight. How do you feel as being the only knight without a princess?" A girl with glasses and a notebook popped out of nowhere and shoved a business card in his face. "Don't you feel lonely? Doesn't your heart wish it had someone to love? A knight who has no one to protect. It's such a sad fairy tale."

"Yayoi-san. Editor of Romantic Dreams Column." Kei read the card and walked away.

"Wait! Aren't you the least feeling sorry for yourself? Don't you want to share your sad story with the world? Let everyone hear how much your heart is hurting inside. I'll give you an exclusive, lonely knight. Tell me about your life. Has it always been like his?" She stepped in front of Kei and whipped out her little black book of goodies. "Please share your loveless life with the world."

Kei went over his choices. Walk away only to have her endlessly annoy him. Fly back to Leafeania where she couldn't follow and miss Himeno and Hayate's wedding dinner. Or just tell her everything since he didn't have anything else to do at the dinner and he might as well kill time. The third option seemed the best. "Fine. I'll tell you my life from the beginning. Mind you, it's all about me and don't whine if it's boring because I will be offended if you leave." Kei found a quiet table and began to share his story with her. Yayoi listened in with keen ears.

* * *

Sasame was the DJ and he watched Hayate head in his direction. "How's life, Ha-ya-te?" Sasame teased. "Finally have the privileges of ... heh...you know what I mean." He was glad to see that Hayate wasn't glaring at him with murderous eyes. Hayate was grinning.

"And it's all thanks to you." Hayate gave his fellow knight a playful headlock. "I followed your bad example." He tousled Sasame's hair.

"Aren't you ever going to cut your hair?" Sasame joked, changing the subject. "If I didn't know better, you'd look mighty fine in a dress, Hayate-chan." Sasame received a gentle punch in the ribs for his smart comment. He happily laughed at the new groom.

Hayate let go of Sasame and his eyes went to find his love. She was chatting with her parents. "I can't believe this day finally came. I feel like I waited forever just to put a ring on her finger." Hayate whispered something in Sasame's ear and waited for his response.

"Well, what do I think? I think Himeno would love it. You should definitely ask her tonight. It's a good subject to bring up. Go for it." Sasame smiled at Hayate, who was a bit nervous about asking Himeno. "Never knew you had it in you. I'm sure everything will work out fine." Sasame noticed that much time had passed and the last dance was up next. He looked right into Hayate's eyes and found nothing but happiness inside them. He could recall the past when Hayate showed little emotion and a rare smile. He remembered a person with a bitter heart that concealed a kind one. Now, he saw a person with a warm aura and air of gentleness. He saw someone who found happiness in life. "I'll play that special song for you both." He nudged Hayate's side. "Go and kiss her in front of everyone again. Takako and I really liked what you did in the church."

Hayate preened himself a bit before taking off. "Thanks for the support, Sasame." Before he got off the DJ area, Sasame grabbed him and said one last thing, making him blush.

"Don't mark her up too many kisses. People don't want to see stuff like that."

* * *

"Oh here he comes, Himeno." Natsue pointed at her son-in-law with joy. "Isn't he wonderful?"

"Eh? What do you mean? He looks great mum," Himeno replied, feeling awkward at the question.

"I wonder if he told you about the books I lent him." Natsue leaned in and spoke in Himeno's ear. "He's going to be the best husband. If not, tell your parents and we'll fix up the boy with more tips." She smiled at her daughter, now an adult.

"I hope you didn't let Hayate read those books from the special collection. I don't even read them," Kaoru jokingly asked his wife.

"I did. In fact, Hayate read my entire collection, dear." Natsue smiled mischievously. "Hayate will be fine to our Himeno."

Himeno couldn't believe her parents had done such a thing. It's like they plotted the whole thing with Hayate. _Great, it wasn't Sasame. It was my parents. _Still, Himeno thanked them from the bottom of her heart.

"Hello mom. Hello dad." Hayate bowed at his parents-in-law. "I can't thank you enough for letting me marry Himeno."

Fearing her parents would plot more things for her, Himeno decided to quickly take the last dance and finish the day off. "Come on. Let's end this thing." She dragged Hayate away from her parents.

Hayate whisked her off her feet and carried her to the dance floor. Sasame had started the song, Lucky Star, sung by Sayuri Yoshida. It was the couple's favourite song. He watched Himeno feign a struggle before putting her hands on Hayate's shoulders. Takako walked over to his side and opened her mouth, signaling a free kiss. Sasame happily took the offer.

"Hmm, they suit each other so well," Takako said. "Just like you and me."

"All it takes is two hearts that long for each other." Sasame placed his hands on her waist and began slowly moving to the song. "Things don't have to start out great in order to end perfectly." Takako stared yearningly with her brilliant green eyes. They complimented his own dark lavender pair.

Hayate gave Himeno a surprise twirl that made her squeal loudly and she purposely stomped on his foot right after regaining balance. Everyone just smiled at the cute couple on the dance floor.

* * *

Go had no idea why he was holding onto Mawata the way he was. They had taken a seat on a lounge sofa outside the dinner room. They had clear view of the last dance. Mawata nestled a bit more and pulled his arms more tightly around the front of her waist. Go never knew that holding a girl could be so comfortable. His heart was at peace and he didn't feel nervous about it. He continued holding Mawata.

Mawata didn't feel violated at all. Being with a guy like Go was safe because he had a naive mind and an innocent heart. A good guy was rare to come about. They planned to spend more time together and determine whether or not the possibility of a romance could come true. The future, the day called tomorrow, was something that could only be revealed by living to find out.

I

* * *

Kei couldn't believe the crazy girl in front of him. She had survived spending more than 10 minutes listening to him and the time was still ticking. It was unbelievable. "Don't you find me boring?" Kei inquired.

"Not one bit. I make it a priority to be interested in everyone's love life," Yayoi replied flatly. "And you have been the most fascinating person so far because of your pitiful love life. It's so sad that it's romantic." Yayoi's mind went to even deeper pits of imagination. "But in your heart, you must have told yourself to never love because you feared the pain it would bring if you got rejected. Therefore, never showing any interest in any female. Alas, deep down inside, you want to be admired and desired; you want love so much it hurts." Yayoi grabbed Kei's hand. "Don't worry. I will help you overcome your pain. I will enter the story into next morning's paper and make an advertisement for you. Just give me your contact number. The heading: Lonely Knight desperate for love, searching for an everlasting princess to protect. It'll be perfect!"

Kei's expression was blank for a moment. He couldn't believe her crazy nonsense-wild imagination-fantasy-dreamland words. He did something he had never done before, or something he might have done a very long time ago but forgot about it. Kei laughed so hard that his stomach hurt.

"I'm serious, Kei-san." Yayoi looked him, squarely in the eyes, her face full of determination. "Someone like you can't possibly get love without the help of a professional. Leave everything to me."

Kei stopped laughing and found himself staring into a soul with a strong will. He watched her smile at him and he smiled back.

* * *

"I'm sooo tired." Himeno collapsed on the king size bed in their room. It was the first time she was in it because Hayate refused her entry until the wedding was over. She felt the silky bed sheets brush her skin. "It's not that much of a surprise. It's just one big room, Hayate," Himeno lied. Actually, she was impressed with the decorations. The room gave the feeling of a refreshing light breeze gently bending some garden flowers. It was the perfect setting for the two of them. "Hayate?" Himeno looked up and found her husband slowly undressing. He had already taken off his jacket and suspenders.

"Yes?" Hayate's heart raced rapidly. He removed his necktie and unbuttoned his cuffs. He did so slowly because he was feeling a bit nervous. He was scared because Himeno was feeling exhausted.

Himeno let out a yawn. The entire day had worn her out. "Nothing. I lied. The room is great." Himeno stretched herself out along the length of the bed. "I think I'll sleep like this." Himeno wasn't sure whether or not Hayate would let her sleep at all. She closed her eyes and felt Hayate climb on the bed. He was probably hovering right over her.

"I hope you're not too tired for a bath. I set something really beautiful just for you." He lifted her sleepy body off the bed.

"Fine," mumbled Himeno. "But you have to take the dress off for me." Hayate answered with a gentle kiss.

It was larger than the one in the Awayuki mansion. The whole room was filled with tulips of all colours and sizes. Himeno's eyes flew wide open. The view was stunning. The view simply took her breath away. Hayate set her down and turned on the jacuzzi, then went back to undress Himeno, who happily obliged.

"How long did it take you to do this?"

"All of yesterday. I lied about the last minute bachelor party." Hayate began to remove his own clothing and Himeno hastened the job.

"Come on." Himeno's energy returned and she jumped into the nice hot soothing water. When Hayate joined her, she welcomed him with a thanking kiss. "I love you."

"I already know." Hayate hands freely roamed her body underneath the water and leaned his head forward to give her a slow passionate kiss.

This was the first time Himeno felt his bare body press against her own since that fateful day. A new Saihi didn't come forth so there was no need to prét again. She let her fingers familiarize themselves on his muscular body. It had grown stronger since then. When Hayate broke the kiss, he started to nibble her neck and trailed up to her ear.

"Can we have dessert now?"

* * *

"Now I'm really tired and sore," Himeno whined playfully as she began to gently stroke Hayate's bare chest. "Now I can't get out of bed and have breakfast."

"Then don't get out of bed. You can have me for breakfast." Hayate grinned and pulled her in for a nice morning kiss. "I taste good all the time, and I don't expire. He entwined his legs over hers, making it impossible for her to get out of bed.

"You read a lot of books, didn't you?" Himeno snuggled in as close as she could. "I don't think you're healthy enough to have for breakfast," she teased. "Sweet dessert though." She began to play with his long hair.

Hayate let his fingers gently stroke her back. "How about I make you change your mind because to me, you're edible all the time." Hayate kissed her forehead.

Himeno smiled. "Okay." She let Hayate prove his case.

* * *

Hayate stroked her hair and skin, while looking at her sleeping face. _I think I'll tell her when she wakes up. I'll tell her I want to be a father, just as Sasame will be. I don't think she'll mind having more bakas with good looks and tulip heads in the family. I don't think she'll mind at all. _He felt Himeno slowly stir in his arms and gazed into her pretty sleepy eyes. He watched her smile at him and he smiled back.

They both had the same thing in their minds and couldn't wait to catch up to Takako and Sasame's lives. They couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives happily together.

* * *

Author's Notes: Nothing much to say here except hooray for everybody (as the title implies). I just started writing and I couldn't stop. This fanfiction was really a joy to to compose, I had so much fun laughing through it. Well, I hope fans liked it because I sure did. Long yet enjoyable to read. Til next time everybody .

On a side note, I did catch a bouquet before. It was at my uncle's wedding and it was BY ACCIDENT! The thing was just flying towards me and...oops...there is was clutched in my hand...


End file.
